thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Dale Smith/Service Record
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} |} 2000 - Undercover: Contract Killer P.C. Smith goes undercover as a contract killer to kill a copper which turns out to be D.C.I. Meadows }} 2001 - Qualified Firearms Officer P.C. Vicky Hagen tells P.C. Nick Klein that Smithy has passed his course and that he is now a Qualified Firearms Officer. }} 2001 - Firearms Incident: The Shooting of Bob Cryer Smithy had a similar background to Sgt Bob Cryer, with both men having served in the army. Cryer developed something of a fatherly relationship with the younger officer and was eventually the one who encouraged Smithy to apply for the firearms squad. This came back to haunt him when, during a hostage situation, Smithy accidentally shot his friend and mentor, which led to his forced retirement in 2001. }} New young Superintendent Tom Chandler didn't like Bob Cryer. Everything that Cryer stood for was everything that this new broom wished to sweep away and Cryer's injuries acted as a catalyst for this move. Typically, Cryer went out of his way to console Smithy and held no recrimination in his heart for the young officer. 2003 - Transfer: Return to Sun Hill/Promotion: Sergeant When Sgt. Matthew Boyden was shot and killed in a drive-by shooting, Smithy was offered the rank of Sergeant at his old nick so he left SO19 and returned to Sun Hill as the new Sergeant. When Smithy returned to Sun Hill as a Sergeant, there was more than a little bit of Bob Cryer's personality about him and the way he dealt with friends and foes alike. He had learned well from his mentor. His first day at the job was certainly one to remember: he and his old rival, PC Luke Ashton took the risk to pull a young rent boy from a crashed car in an RTA, he sussed out that rent boys were using a gay club as a front and his investigations into this resulted in the owner of the club making a complaint against him. But the one thing he never expected to happen was to meet the woman who would become the love of his life; bright and attractive PC Kerry Young, whom he fell in love with the minute he clapped eyes on her. }} 2007 - Acting Inspector Smithy was temporarily made Acting Inspector when Inspector Gina Gold took a few weeks leave after a bullying allegation was made against her by PC Emma Keane. On his first day at the job there was an armed robbery, an escaped convict on the loose and the funeral of a supermodel, which required high visible police presence. In addition, PC Beth Green was knocked out and tied up at St. Hugh's hospital and a photographer had made a complaint against her. }} When Sgt. Callum Stone arrived for his first day as Sergeant, a criminal seized the chance to escape by fending off the officers holding him for processing. Callum arrived at the right moment and fought the criminal to the ground. When Smithy emerged from his office all he saw was two men fighting. Smithy then restrained Stone in a headlock, not realising Stone was a police officer until he displayed his warrant card to Smithy. When Gina returned, Smithy was relieved and gladly returned to his Sergeant duties. 2008 - Undercover: Gun Runner Smithy went undercover as a gun runner named Lawrence Smith to stop and expose a gun running operation. DC Stevie Moss was also undercover posing as Lawrence's girlfriend; she was being used by DS Max Carter to transfer details of gun meetings and any evidence, such as guns used for a crime. The undercover misson ended when Smithy shot Kieran Wallace, a dangerous criminal who nearly ruined the whole operation after it was discovered that Smithy was an undercover police officer. 2009 - Incident: Sgt. Smith gets stabbed While investigating an arson on a school, Smithy was left fighting for his life following a vicious stabbing to the chest. He and PC Nate Roberts rescued a girl who was being beaten up by two boys in the local park. When the thugs ran off in different directions, the officers were forced to split up and chase after them - and Smithy ended up on the receiving end of a knife. When he was rushed to hospital, Nate was left wrecked with guilt and feeling helpless. Smithy sustained serious injuries; his lung was punctured so it collapsed and he lost four pints of blood. Luckily, he regained consciousness and positively idenitifed his attacker. It turned out the fight in the park that led to the stabbing was over nothing more than a stolen phone. Smithy successfully recovered and was signed off on sick leave. After a short break, he returned to work within weeks. }} 2009 - Conviction / Promotion: Inspector Smithy's career was put on the line when he and Callum came across Jason Devlin and his father, Matthew. The Devlins were involved in a number of assaults and the trafficking of illegal immigrants, but no matter how hard everyone tried, they couldn't find anything to pin on them for the crimes, making Smithy and Callum more and more frustrated. But everything took a dark turn when Jason caused a riot on illegal immigrants living in his flats and beat up Stevie when she escorted him to his car and questioned a bag in the boot, which was filled of oriental jewellery. However, Smithy witnessed the attack on Stevie, saw red and decided it was the last straw that he gave Jason a kicking in turn. Callum arrived moments after and realised what Smithy had done, persuading him to keep quiet because Jason got what he deserved. But later in hospital, Jason stated that Smithy was his attacker so DCI Jack Meadows and DI Neil Manson were left with no choice but to invesitgate one of their own officers. Although they found a witness who corroborated Jason's story, the work of Jack and Neil, and eventually, Callum and PC Tony Stamp found evidence to arrest Matthew Devlin. After the key witness for Sun Hill, despite intimidation from the Devlins, arrived at court to give evidence, Jason changed his plea to 'guilty'. During the investigation, Supt. John Heaton announced that he was leaving and asked Inspector Rachel Weston, DS Stuart Turner and DC Kezia Walker to join him. Smithy was asked by newly appointed Superintendent Jack Meadows to be his new Inspector; an offer he accepted, but with doubts. }} Category:Service Records